Posh Prodigies Piss People Off
by Wannabe-Danish-Cookie
Summary: There's a new group of kids at Hetalia High, some Scandinavian boys who rock their instruments. Band class gets much more interesting. DenNor, SuFin, HongIce and other pairings. High School AU. Slight crack. Rated T for mild cussing-for now.
1. Model Musicians

**A/N: I'm sorry for starting yet another multi-chap fic while I haven't near finished the others, but IZ TOO TEMPTINGG**

**Enjoy!**

.

"OH. MY. GOD. JUST CLOSE YOUR FUCKING MOUTHS ALREADY SO WE CAN FUCKING BEGIN!"

A earsplitting, overly loud scream pierced through the incessant babbling of the high school band. The poor souls closest to the person who was shouting his face off nearly died of a heart attack, feeling their hearing deteriorate at a frighteningly fast pace.

Silence.

The band members paused for a second, glancing at the fuming Student Aid, before continuing their conversations and waving their instruments around precariously as before, the woodwinds in the first row bracing themselves for another bout of screeching.

_It never came._

Instead, the band actually silenced little by little, by itself. Lovino, the teen who was screaming before, gaped, openmouthed, as the sea of heads turned to the door that was unceremoniously flung open.

"Hej there, all! I'm Mathias Køhler, the coolest kid you'll ever kno-"

A wild-haired blonde kid introduced himself, toting a shining brass trumpet and a wide grin, before being shoved into the wall.

"Sorry about him. We're the transfer students, from the Scandinavian Academy in Europe. I'm Lukas," a shorter blonde, with dull eyes, a cross hairpin, and an oboe balanced on a thumb spoke, grinding the loudmouth's head into the plaster.

"Mmph-" was the reply from the guy that had a mouthful of wall.

"I'm Tino Väinämöinen! Nice to meet you all!" an even shorter blonde spoke up, wide violet eyes peering out from behind a huge tuba, which he seemed to carry with no problem.

"'M B'rw'ld."

A hulking teen with glasses and a hard frown mumbled, clutching a tiny flute. A few people in the audience couldn't help but titter nervously at the irony. Berwald glared at them. They shut up immediately.

(Lovino felt kind of offended that this random dude could just breeze in and quiet everyone while he was here breaking his lungs and pulling out all of his hair and being ignored. Maybe he would take some lessons from the Swede.)

"I'm Emil. Leave me alone and I won't snap your head off. Thank you."

A pale, nearly white-haired teen with clothing that belonged a century ago strolled in, twirling a pair of drumsticks.

Silence.

Lovino stormed up to them, still pretty pissed off.

"Play your Chromatic scales and sightread this sheet of music-"

He shoved four different instrument parts of an Etude at the respective instrument owners.

"-so I can assign your chairs to you. And you, 90s kid, we need someone on snare."

Emil huffed, striding over to the snare drum and trying a roll, nodding slightly at the sound.

"Hm. You, wall eating bastard, go first."

Mathias beamed, leaping to his feet and pressing his trumpet to his lips.

His Chromatic scale was flawless, the notes piercing through the air on the way up, and floating listlessly on the way down. The last note hung in the air.

"Thank you, everyone!" he bowed, and backed off.

Lukas went next, and the the whole thing sounded absolutely beautiful, Lovino noted, so unlike the duck-sounding of the current oboes.

Then it was Tino, with a brilliant performance, filling the tuba up to the brim (with more power than their head tuba player, who was a huge monster of a kid) and letting the sound resonate freely.

Finally it was Berwald, who played splendidly, his fingers dancing across the keys of the flute, his frowning expression perfect for the instrument.*

There was barely a pause after Berwald's last note when the four started the etude in unison, the demanding voice of the trumpet rising up above the harmony, before the flute and oboe parts took over. The three parts passed the melody back and forth, while the tuba and the timpani (Emil had taken over the large drum to get to show off) supported the whole thing.

The band all listened in awe, mouths wide and heads bobbing to the near professional level playing- and this was them _sight reading_ a piece they never played before!

As the final chord hung in the air, the whole room exploded in enthusiastic applause, which Mathias bowed proudly to.

Lovino could only squeak out a, "F-first chair, all of you!", he was so shocked, and the Scandinavians minus Emil made their way to their respective sections, the band scooting over one seat to give them room.

The Italian Student Aid disappeared into the office, demanding an audience with the actual band director.

As soon as the door to the office was slammed shut, the students surrounding the new additions to the band immediately started firing questions at the teenage males, some of the girls even hanging off of their bodies.

Mathias shot back rapid-fire answers, flirted with the girls, and got to know the second chair trumpet and the last chair trombone players, Alfred and Gilbert, at the same time.

Lukas exchanged glances with Berwald, who sat right in front of him, pushed away swooning girls, and conversed politely with the first chair bassoon player, a rambunctious teen whose name was Vladimir.

Tino chattered excitedly with anything within earshot, smiled adorably at the girls, and had an interesting conversation about pickles with the first chair euphonium player, Eduard.

Berwald sat there, stony faced, once in a while glancing back at Lukas, and trying not to scare the first chair clarinet player, a pleasant Germanic girl named Lilli.

Emil ignored everything and just did a series of rolls on the snare.

When Lovino finally came out of the office, followed by the band teacher, a laid-back Italian man that seemed to be related to him, he was undoubtedly pissed off when everyone was louder than ever.

A quick shush from the elder to the band, however, quieted everyone quite easily.

"Now that everyone is settled, let us begin!"

And the band hall filled with music.

.

"Oh my goodness, did you see the little shit's _face_?!"

Mathias exclaimed, mouth stuffed with Danish Butter Cookies, his arms waving in wide, expressive circles to better convey his point. Tino giggled, munching on his salmiakki pieces while Emil stole a few.

Band had passed by pretty quickly, and the next few periods after that had nothing significant to retell. They were in the school cafeteria, eating food that was brought from home, all fondly mocking the Student Aid.

"He had the _nerve_ to call me wall eating bastard!"

"My clothes are _totally_ fashionable! They aren't from the goddamned _90s_!"

"I could tell he was laughing at how small I am!"

"He look'd m'd 't me fer bein' t'll 'n sc'ry."

"He called my oboe a not-duck. My oboe is _so_ much more!"

The table of five burst into a fit of giggles, surprising the others around them.

"I can't wait to screw him over the whole year." Mathias rubbed his hands, an evil grin on his face.

"For once, I agree with you." Lukas put in.

"To pissing him off!" Tino screeched.

"To pissing him off!" they all echoed.

This was going to be an exciting year.

.

*******_Flautists (yes that is actually the professional term) play their instrument with a frown, to better direct the air to the hole. That's why flautists always look solemn, and why the flute fits Berwald._**

**Berwald-Sweden**

**Mathias-Denmark**

**Lukas-Norway**

**Tino-Finland**

**Emil-Iceland**

**Lovino-S. Italy/Romano**

**Alfred-America/USA**

**Gilbert-Prussia**

**Vladimir-Romania**

**Eduard-Estonia**

**Lilli-Liechtenstein**

**Band Director-Ancient Rome**

**So... Yeah. Haha. Like it? Hate it?**

**Reviews would be appreciated.**

**I'll post the grade levels and instruments and whatnot next chapter.**

**Also, this also has other classes and stuff besides band, but it won't be featured, only mentioned.**

**Tak and Best Wishes,**

**Wannabe-Danish-Cookie**


	2. Compromising Complications

_**Mathias/Denmark- 3rd year, first chair trumpet**_

_**Lukas/Norway- 3rd year, first chair oboe**_

_**Berwald/Sweden- 3rd year, first chair flute**_

_**Tino/Finland- 3rd year, first chair tuba**_

_**Emil/Iceland- 2nd year, snare and bass drum**_

_**Lovino/South Italy- 3rd year, 3rd chair French horn and student aid**_

_**Feliciano/North Italy- 2nd year, 2nd chair flute**_

_**Matthew/Canada- 2nd year, triangle and bells**_

_**Alfred/America- 2nd year, 2nd chair trumpet**_

_**Arthur/UK- 4th year, first chair trombone**_

_**Francis/France- 4th year, first chair French horn**_

_**Ivan/Russia- 3rd year, first chair Bari sax**_

_**Yao/China- 4th year, 2nd chair clarinet**_

_**Kiku/Japan- 2nd year, cymbals and marimba**_

_**Leon/Hong Kong- 2nd year, first chair bass clarinet**_

_**Mei/Taiwan- 2nd year, 2nd chair oboe**_

_**Im/South Korea- 2nd year, 2nd chair bassoon**_

_**Ludwig/Germany- 3rd year, first chair alto sax**_

_**Gilbert/Prussia- 4th year, last chair trombone**_

_**Roderich/Austria- 3rd year, keyboard and harp**_

_**Elizabeta/Hungary- 3rd year, 2nd chair euphonium**_

_**Feliks/Poland- 3rd year, 2nd chair French horn**_

_**Toris/Lithuania- 3rd year, first chair tenor sax**_

_**Raivis/Latvia- 2nd year, first chair piccolo**_

_**Eduard/Estonia- 3rd year, first chair euphonium**_

_**Antonio/Spain- 4th year, maracas and bongos**_

_**Natalya/Belarus- 2nd year, first chair contrabass clarinet**_

_**Lilli-/Liechtenstein 2nd year, first chair clarinet**_

_**Vasch/Switzerland- 3rd year, cowbell and break drum**_

_**Vladimir/Romania- 3rd year, first chair bassoon**_

_**Lars/Netherlands- 4th year, 2nd chair tuba**_

_**Bella/Belgium- 3rd year, first chair sopranino clarinet**_

_**Henri/Luxembourg- 2nd year, 1st chair alto clarinet**_

_**(All chair placements, instruments, and countries are not final, I will be periodically updating this and fixing any holes it might have. I probably won't even use all of the characters, but this is for reference, just in case. And yes, these are all real instruments, though some are rarely used in bands, like the harp and sopranino.)**_

**A/N: So, there it is! The reference thingy! Without further ado, bring on the shenanigans!**

**Enjoy!**

.

"OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD. WHY DO YOU ALL HAVE DIARRHEA OF THE MOUTH?! AND I THOUGHT THAT THESE EUROPEAN BASTARDS WOULD CALM YOU DOWN! FUCK YOU ALL!"

The usual bout of screaming brought forward the new class period, where, as usual, the members of the band were conversing rather boisterously.

The first row once again flinched, though their hearing already had been significantly lower than when they first heard the teen at the beginning of the semester, so it wasn't too hard on their ears. Berwald, though, who sat right smack dab in front of the fuming Italian, had rather good ears, and nearly became deaf because of Lovino.

He glared.

Lovino gulped.

The Swede gave him the finger.

Lovino nearly pissed his pants.

"D'n't do th't ag'n."

"Y-y-y-yes s-sir!" the Italian gave him a sloppy salute and made a beeline for the office, disappearing inside.

"OH MY FUCKIN' GOD, BERWALD, THAT WAS GREAT!" an explosion of noise erupted as the door was closed, led by the one and only Mathias Køhler, who was quite literally slapping his friend on the back repeatedly.

"Berwald, don't be disheartened! You aren't that scary!" Tino spoke up from behind the Dane, smiling shyly. "I think that you're really sweet!" The Finnish teen shuffled his feet, a rosy colour rising up his neck.

Berwald could feel himself heating up, but before he could mumble a thanks, Mathias, the cockblocker, interrupted. "Psh, Tino's just tryina lift your spirits, you're hella scary!"

The Swede glared fiercely at him, which the latter replied to only by blinking innocently and latching onto Lukas.

"Get off, you idiot." the Norwegian shoved him to the ground.

Berwald smirked.

.

Emil, who was minding his own sweet business like a normal person in the back of the room with his beloved percussion instruments, was approached by an Asian kid.

"Whaddya want? No, I don't give out licorice."

He droned boredly, waving a hand in the 'shoo' gesture without looking up from his air sticking.

"Well, I, like, wanted to, like, see if you were okay. You looked, like, left out, you know? And anyways, I want to bang drums." the other replied.

Emil wasn't sure if he felt flattered or insulted. He went to his gut instinct and huffed. "Bang drums? Do you know how _wrong_ that sounds? You do _not_ diss my life like that. Drums are to be respected!"

"Okay, okay, jeez! Who knew you were so picky? God, and I thought you were the cute, silent type! Stupid Kiku and his stupid animes..." the boy's musings faded away into distant mumbles, and he turned to go back to his own section, in the front of the room.

"Wait-" Emil's face was now a faint pink at the compliment, and he furiously smacked his face with his hands to calm himself down. "I-I didn't get your name..."

"Oh. I'm Leon. Nice to meet you, Emil. Wanna hang at lunch or something?"

"Um, n-no, my brother would be absolutely furious. Maybe after school?"

"Kay, that works with me! See you then, cutie!"

The Icelandic male's face grew even rosier at the comment, and he mumbled a faint, "Buzz off, Asian," before returning to his practice.

.

Finally, after a long intermission, Roma, their band teacher, came out of the office, followed by a grumpy as always Lovino.

"Wow, kid, you've got some strong glaring skills there!" he winked at Berwald, patting his grandson on the head. "Lovi here was scared out of his wits!"

"Shut the fuck up, old man."

"Aww, that's no way to treat your beloved grandfather..."

"I don't fucking love you, you embarrassing slacker."

"Yes you do~ Admit it!"

"Go the fuck away from me."

"Aw. Anyways!" The cheerful director clapped his hands, snapping to attention. "Turn to the your march, please! I need to hear everyone at measure twenty five! First trumpets and first altos, bring out your third note, and low brass, stay consistent!"

Band class officially started with those words, the students smoothly carrying out his instructions.

Lovino moped around in the back, near the percussion, where a particularly charming Spanish kid named Antonio tried to flirt whilst playing the bongos with secure palms. Needless to say, Roma wasn't happy, and Lovino was moved over to the French horn section to supervise.

After a lot of hassle, the march started sounding presentable, with beautiful trumpet trills and saxophone harmonies, and the others decorating it and supporting the song.

"Yes, yes, that's exactly it- LOVINO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The quick-tempered student aid was grasping about Antonio's backside, his face a brilliant shade of red. Phones clicked as the crowd of students took photos.

"DON'T LOOK, YOU BASTARDS!" he screeched, groping about some more.

A fourth year named Francis looked very smug, catcalling and wolfwhistling enthusiastically. He had stolen one of Lovino's hairpins (Believe or not, he was very particular about his hair.) and strategically thrown it into he direction of Antonio. It had landed perfectly right behind the oblivious Spaniard, so the Italian had to get a face full of ass.

"ANTONIO, YOU TOMATO BASTARD, MOVE YOUR DELICIOUSLY HOT- I MEAN, HUGE FLABBY ASS OUT OF MY FACE!"

"I'M TRYING BUT I THINK I'M STUCK-"

"YOU'RE SO FAT-"

Lovino got a mouth full of Spanish ass. Antonio moaned and dropped to the ground, eyes rolled up with pleasure and pain, right on top of the hair clip.

The Italian was beet red, and socked Antonio in the face.

The band burst into frenzied laughter.

.

"Pffft- that was so priceless!" Mathias exclaimed, bits of his packed æbleflæsk flying out of his mouth. He was reenacting the class's events, playing a pretty convincing Lovino and a turned on Antonio.

"I know, right? And when Lovino had to move Antonio out of the way, but they landed in a compromising position-" Tino added quickly.

"Roma was so pissed." Emil finalized, a round of laughter easing itself out of the Europeans.

"They're both probably scarred for life though," Lukas said, dully.

They all turned to the table that the two were sitting at. The two males were sleeping together, heads barely a centimetre apart.

"N't exactly."

.

_**Æbleflæsk-**__ a popular Danish dish made of pork and apples. It's really good~_

**And there it is! Yup, some couples are starting to show their faces!**

**Reviews would be accepted with open arms.**

**Tak and Best Wishes,**

**Wannabe-Danish-Cookie**


End file.
